My Beautiful Angel (CLEAN)
by Crazybird101
Summary: Cherubimon is alone in the trees but Ophanimon decides to keep him company. CLEAN VERSION. Cherubimom/Ophanimon


**Hello Digimon fans :D**

**I am bringing you a fic that's never been done before, a Cherubimon/Ophanimon romance fic! But please know that this is the CLEAN version of it. The chances of me posting this on Fanfiction is one in a million. By the way I do not own Digimon. **

**X.X **

It was an unusually cold night in the digital world. Or so Cherubimon thought as he sat high up in a tree. But the way the wind brushed against his light pink fur felt soothing. But as he looked up at the dark sky, the stars glittering like snow, he felt another presence with him in the trees. He felt himself heat up just as he realised who it was.

"Isn't it a little late to be out here in the cold?" Ophanimon asked in her lilting voice.

Cherubimon blushed slightly, not knowing what to say. "I couldn't sleep." he finally replied.

Ophanimon smiled before sitting herself down beside him; Cherubimon warming up even more. The larger Celestial was very nervous indeed. There was something about the other angel that made him feel...tingly. He cleared his throat before looking back up at the clear sky, trying his best to ignore Ophanimon.

Ophanimon, however, didn't. She looked over to Cherubimon and smiled again, noticing the small blush on his cheeks. "Is something...troubling you Cherubimon?" she asked.

Cherubimon gripped the large tree branch to prevent himself from falling off. Shivering slightly, he slowly turned his head to look at Ophanimon's, who was still smiling at him. "N-nothing." he muttered before looking back up at the sky.

_She's so beautiful, _Cherubimon thought as he gazed at the stars.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Ophanimon asked as, she too, gazed up at the stars.

"Just like you." Cherubimon added softly.

"What was that?" Ophanimon asked after hearing it.

Cherubimon's eyes widened and he blushed madly in embarrassment. "Oh! I-I ment the stars! The stars are beautiful." he said quickly. Ophanimon smiled.

"I don't think so." she said before carefully crawling onto his lap. She took note at how warm his entire body was from top to bottom. "Are you okay? Your awfully warm." she asked in a concerned tone.

Cherubimon stuttered. She was just _so _close to him. Literally on his lap for Seraphimon's sake! He merely looked away from her, his entire face nearly red. But Ophanimon took his chin and gently turned his head back to her. Ophanimon smiled and cupped his face. "I _know _Cherubimon." she whispered, her lips so close to his.

Cherubimon gulped. Of course she knows. She is the protector of all life and love after all. Cherubimon let out a soft sigh and smiled at Ophanimon. "You got me." he murmured. Ophanimon smiled teasingly at the other Celestial. She knew the rabbit lusted for her since day one. Perhaps it was time to stop his suffering and allow him to love her. She pressed her lips against his, smiling inwardly at how his temperature sky-rocketed so quickly. Cherubimon's dark eyes widened at the sudden contact before gently wrapping his larger arms around her thin waist gently, closing his eyes.

Ophanimon smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. After what seemed like forever, the two finally pulled away from the kiss and smiled at each other. Ophanimon noticed how Cherubimon's eyes glittered like black river stones, polished by the never-ending pure water it was given. Cherubimon stroke Ophanimon's cheek gently with the back of a finger, eyes half lidded. Without thinking, Ophanimon removed her mask and placed it beside her. Cherubimon could have sworn he felt his heart stop cold once he saw those beautiful frost blue eyes.

"Y-your stunning." he whispered.

Ophanimon herself blushed. She pressed herself closer to him before strattling herself on his lap. Without saying any more words, the two kissed once more. Cherubimon gently guided her on the branch until she was pressed up against the tree itself. Without breaking the kiss, Ophanimon allowed Cherubimon to remove her body armor. Cherubimon had the resist the urge to gasp when he felt just how soft her skin was. Ophanimon wrapped her thin legs around his waist and Cherubimon's eyes snapped open. He gently pulled away from the kiss. Ophanimon tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Is something the matter?" she asked gently, looking at him with concerned eyes.

Cherubimon chuckled softly and shook his head. "No. I'm just worried about you. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked softly.

Ophanimon's eyes softened and she smiled. "Yes," she whispered, "Nothing will happen to me."

Cherubimon hesitantly pressed a kiss in her lips before kissing his way down her chest to her abdomen, where he nuzzled gently. Ophanimon gently stroked Cherubimon's ears, causing him to gasp softly in surprise. "Sensitive ears I see?" Ophanimon purred.

"You have no idea." Cherubimon groaned.

Ophanimon smirked and squeezed one of his long ears, causing the other Celestial to jolt up a bit and moan softly. Cherubimon nuzzled her chest before nuzzling her neck. "Do that again." he growled softly. Ophanimon squeezed his ear again, earning a slight moan from Cherubimon. Cherubimon nipped Ophanimon's neck, causing her to gasp sharply. Cherubimon kissed the spot where he nipped her softly. Ophanimon purred as she felt his large hands gently stroke down her sides before kissing his chest. Cherubimon sucked a bit of her golden blond hair, stroking the thin strands with his tongue.

Ophanimon's other hand stroked his white chest gently, admiring the soft fur as she squeezed his ear. Cherubimon licked Ophanimon's neck, causing her to shiver slightly from the coldness. She played with the golden ring around his ear before squeezing it again; Also stroking his leg with her own. Cherubimon shuddered before pressing a kiss against her lips. He couldn't hold it anymore. He looked down at Ophanimon, who grinned in excitement. Eyes half-lidded, and small smile on his face, he kissed her one more time before finally entering her.

**Censored :D**

He then stopped when he noticed her gasping.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Ophanimon took the time to catch her breath before opening her eyes and smiling at Cherubimon. "Yes," she panted, "I'm fine."

Cherubimon smiled softly before stroking the side of her face. It was then that Ophanimon just realized how adorable Cherubimon looked. Just looking at his face made her want to squee like those human girls. "Your so adorable." she whispered, stroking his face. Cherubimon's face turned red and he smiled shyly. Ophanimon kissed his chest before nuzzling it.

**Censored :D**

Cherubimon gingerly situated Ophanimon so that she was lying on top of him. Their bodies sweated like crazy as they panted from the aftershocks. Cherubimon wrapped a protective arm around Ophanimon's waist to keep her from falling off. Ophanimon, who was lying on her belly, snuggled into Cherubimon.

"T-that was a-amazing." she panted before nuzzling his chest.

Cherubimon smiled and his eyes half-lidded. "You have no idea." he murmured. Ophanimon looked up and gazed into Cherubimon's black eyes before whispering, "I love you."

Cherubimon smiled softly and he stroked her blond hair, "I love you too."

Ophanimon smiled before closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber. Cherubimon continued to caresse her long, silky blond hair while looking up at the stars once more before closing his eyes as well.

No other words were needed after that.

End

**X.X**

**A/N: This took forever! Sorry I couldn't post the original version. I still have it but I didn't want to get in trouble so I put up the clean version instead. **

**Am I the only Cherubimon/Ophanimon fan in existence? Because I just wrote a M rated fic about them. Your welcome.**

**Cherubimon/Ophanimon Forever! :D**

**R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
